The adventures of Alice
by Soaringstaraptor
Summary: The journey to become a pokemon master is not an easy one. Follow Alice on her journeys through the Jotho region.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'Alice.. Alice.. Wake up!' a soft voice could be heard from outside the small room. It was her mother who called her. Alice was a young soon-to-be trainer from the town of Cherrygrove. A small town in the jotho region. Today was a special day for her. A few weeks ago she received a letter from professor Elm. A pokemon professor who specialized in pokemon evolution and breeding between pokemon. Alice looked at her alarm clock. 9 AM. It was not usual for her to get up this late. Especially when something would happen that she found exiting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alice got up and searched for clothes that would be fitting for this day. She opened the curtains and looked outside. A flock of pidgey was chirping outside. Calmly eating seeds that her mother had put ouside for them. Alice looked at them and wondered which pokemon she would receive. Normally new trainers got one of the three starter pokemon. However for Alice and three other soon-to-be trainers it was a different story. They had the chance to take care of a pokemon egg. To see what pokemon would hatch from it and study its evolution. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her mother thought this would be a good challenge for her daughter and signed her up for it. She had been a pokemon trainer once. Now she runs a flower shop in a small town. Which she was happy with. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alice had found a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt with an image of a Lapras on it. She put her hair in a ponytail and was ready to go downstairs. Her mother greeted her and surprised her with some eggs and toast. 'Are you ready for it?' her mother asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"'As ready as I'll ever be' Alice smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After breakfast she grabbed her bag and walked outside, where a yellow colored bike was waiting for her. She unlocked it and steadily rode it to the front of the house. She waved to her mother and was ready to go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her first destination was the lab of professor Elm. He lived in a tiny village called New Bark town. Her mother had always described him as a kind man who was long and wore glasses. This was a good thing to remember. As Alice made speed she looked at the threes that were planted along the way. If the watched closely she could see bug pokemon like Caterpie and Ledyba. She had already learned quite a bit about different pokemon. She also had learned how to use a pokeball. A pokeball was a round catching device, usually white and red colored which was used to catch different pokemon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her mother had a lot of pokemon. Their home was full of pictures of her mom and a bublasaur. This made her choose to open a flower shop after she was done with her journeys. Her goal to become a pokemon master had failed. But she always said that if she had reached it she would never have had this. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It didn't took Alice long to arrive in New Bark town. She parked her bike in front of the lab and knocked on the door. 'Hello' an old lady opened the door. 'I'm looking for professor Elm' Alice kindly said. The lady gestured that she could come inside, pointed at a couch and asked here if she would like some tea while she was waiting. Alice smiled and accepted the offer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just when she left a man came inside the room. 'You must be Alice' he smiled. 'I am' Alice confirmed. He was long and wore glasses. This must be the professor. 'I'm professor Elm. Nice to meet you' he said. Alice nodded and smiled. She was still a little nervous. As the lady came back with tea he introduced her. 'This is Elanor'. Elanor smiled and gave Alice a cup of tea. 'I've heard you're getting an egg today' she begun. 'Ah yes, when the others arrive I'll show you'. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The bell rung and three children stood in front of the door. Elanor guided them to the couch. Two boys and one girl now sat next to Alice. Professor Elm introduced himself to the others. He gave everyone a pokedex. Alice knew what a pokedex was. Her mother had one. She had managed to complete the pokedex of the Kanto region. A pokedex was a red colored device that let you store the information about pokemon you've seen and collets it. This way they could help the professor in his research. With five pokeballs each they were almost ready to go out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elm gave all four each one egg. The eggs all looked the same. A while shell with green dots. He explained that these eggs came from a farm near a city called Goldenrod city. They all belonged to different pokemon. These eggs would soon hatch in a pokemon if they took good care of them. Alice held the egg carefully. Now she hoped that she could ride her bike with an egg. She didn't want to damage it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs they all walked outside they could feel the hot sun again. Which was cooled down by a breeze of wind. The girl that sat next to Alice was the first to head out. The others didn't say much. They took off together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alice grabbed her bike and started riding to carefully. She was afraid that the egg would break with every bump she encountered /span/p


End file.
